This multicenter protocol is a substudy of the Sleep Heart Health Study, an NIH-funded study to understand the cardiovascular consequences of sleep apnea. This substudy will attempt to determine if sleep at home is the same as sleep in the sleep lab. It will also evaluate whether disrupted sleep can be corrolated with behavioral or psychiatric disturbances. Subjects will undergo polysomnography, the gold standard, in both settings.